


Big Brothers and Little Sisters

by mercy_angel_09



Series: Fire Emblem 100 Challenge [17]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/M, Family, First romances, Gen, Romance, sibling relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike contemplates the fact that Mist is no longer a little girl. Oscar helpfully offers his input.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brothers and Little Sisters

Mist was sitting off to the side with Boyd, talking in low tones about, well, whatever it was that they were talking about.  Mist was smiling and giggling, occasionally she would look away and Ike swore that he saw a blush cross her cheeks.  Boyd would then lean in closer and whisper something in her ear, and then she would giggle again and smile at him.

Ike briefly wondered if he should corner Boyd and tell him that Mist was off limits.  And maybe take the opportunity to knock a little sense into his thick skull.

“Honestly, what does she see in him?” a voice mused behind him.  Ike turned to see Oscar looking thoughtfully at his younger brother and Mist.

“I was wondering the same thing,” Ike mumbled.

Oscar smiled benignly at his commander.  “Then I suppose what they say about love being blind is true.”

It took all of Ike’s self control to keep himself from bursting out into hysterical laughter.  If there was ever an example of love being blind, it truly came in the form of Mist and Boyd. 

“Come now, Commander, surely you know that Mist is at that age when it is appropriate for her to take a husband and start a family of her own,” Oscar said gently.

“I know, Oscar,” Ike agreed, “but that doesn’t mean it’s easy.  I wonder what my father would have to say about the two of them.”

Oscar chuckled.  “I’m sure Commander Greil would have been furious at first, and then eventually come around.”

Ike cocked his head at the former Crimean Knight.  “Do you really think so?”

“There’s something to be said about fathers and daughters.  Mist was his only daughter, his baby girl,” Oscar shrugged.  “I can’t imagine that he’d be thrilled about any man who had an interest in courting Mist.”

Ike couldn’t help the smile that split his face.  “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

“However, he would eventually realize that Mist really could do worse than Boyd,” Oscar continued.

With a sigh, Ike ran his hand through his hair and looked at his sister, who was laughing again, and had slid her arm around Boyd’s shoulders.  He had rather boldly placed one of his hands on her knee.

Oscar had apparently noticed as well, because he put one arm around Ike’s shoulders and began to walk him in the opposite direction.  “Let’s be serious here for a moment,” the paladin said.  “If they do marry, Mist will remain here with the company.  That can’t necessarily be said if she marries someone from outside the company.”

“So?”

Oscar sighed.  “I can see it in your eyes, Ike.  You long for a life beyond the company.  I think immediately following your father’s death you would have stayed with the company forever because it was what your father wanted.  But what about what you want?  You obviously had your reasons for leaving your peerage in Melior.”

“Oscar, have I ever struck you as the type to belong in the nobility?” Ike asked him.

The paladin chuckled good-naturedly.  “You are far too blunt.  But it’s more than that, isn’t it?  It’s more than you didn’t fit in, it wasn’t what you wanted.  You stayed as long as you did for the queen’s sake, but when you realized that Lucia and Geoffrey had things in hand, you returned to the company.  However, since you’ve returned, I can’t say that you’ve been all that happy either.”

“But I can’t leave Mist behind,” Ike argued.  “Even if I did want to leave the company, I can’t leave her behind.  I’m the only family she has left.”

Oscar cocked his eyebrow as he looked at his commander with an expression that clearly read, _Are you stupid?_

“What?” Ike asked.

“You may be the only flesh and blood family she has left, true, but she still has the company.  Despite what Shinon and Gatrie may say or do, they would die before they let something happen to her.  Mia is the sister she never had.  Do you understand what I’m saying?” Oscar told him.

Ike looked over his shoulder and saw that Mist was giving Boyd a hug.  And bless the warrior for keeping his hands where they weren’t grabbing anything inappropriate.  Oscar had a point: of all of the men out there, Mist really could do worse that Boyd.  It was obvious that Boyd cared about her and during battles he was usually right by her side. 

“When did I start caring so much?” Ike muttered.

Oscar smiled at his commander.  “You are her big brother, of course you’ve always cared.  Maybe you didn’t care so much while your father was still alive, but you’ve always cared about her.  Now that it’s just the two of you, naturally you’re going to be a bit over protective of her.”

Whatever they had been talking about before, clearly they had finished.  Mist stood up and walked away, calling something out to Boyd as she left.  He commented back and then waved as she walked off, before leaning back with a smitten expression on his face.

“Can I at least knock him around a little?” Ike asked.  “As her big brother, I think I’m entitled to harassing her boyfriends.”

Oscar smiled widely once more.  “By all means, knock him around all you want.”


End file.
